


i'll be right there (if you need anyone)

by nepotisticmindset



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Touring, but not really, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepotisticmindset/pseuds/nepotisticmindset
Summary: that's how josh made tyler's bad days go away, that's how he'd erase his frown and make him smile again. tyler would offer this painkiller when josh felt awful as well. it was the simplest gestures, just a handjob, a couple attempts later maybe a quick blowjob - but only sometimes, when they felt like it was necessary.





	i'll be right there (if you need anyone)

heat, flesh against flesh, sloppy tongues. skin rubbing on skin, like rusty chains, creaking and clashing and whimpering in pain. the atmosphere was scorching, the air foggy, as if the sweat drenching their foreheads evaporated into air, clouding in the room. 

the horrific feeling of arousal, electrifying every cell in their bodies, colliding as atrocious sparks and shameful glances kept building up in the paper thin gap between them.

the dirty, slick fingers working inside of tyler. up and down, in every direction. it left joseph grasping for air, the formidable sensation of his heavy consciousness while he can't just let go of the wasps lurking at the bottom of his stomach in excitement and ecstasy. his lungs felt like fire, while the ticking clock showed four in the morning and the tourbus has never been this silent. the only sound being the quiet moans and groans tyler softly produced, while josh watched as the pleasure he was giving made his friend gasp and shiver.

"it's okay now. you're okay." whispered josh, pressing his lips to the dried streaks of tears tightening on tyler's face. he could feel ty relaxing under his touch and silky, soft words. his expression showed something more than plain pleasure. he looked so innocent in such wicked scenery, and josh couldn't put his finger on the reason why. what made tyler look so alluring all the goddamn time.

they surely didn't regret a tourbus with a queen-sized bed. it was josh's turn to sleep on it, but he and his friend apparently had different plans. it's the way he panicked, cried and as the bad thoughts appeared out of nowhere. josh used to just leave him alone, as he always asked him to. he always felt bad afterwards though, worrying about tyler, because what if he feels helpless, scared and small now. what if he hurts himself and needs to talk but doesn't know how. 

and then they had a talk. tyler looked tense, playing with his fingers and bending his spine as if trying to hide his head in sand. he was trembling. that's why joshua sat closer, placing his hand on tyler's knee with an encouraging smile. josh didn't know what made tyler sad, and he felt desperate to know. what was happening in this head that would leak with weird poetic sentences at any moment, or burst and scream and pull at his soft silky hair until his skin bled. he wanted to know what made him like this, he wanted to be able to help at least a little. 

that's when tyler looked him deep in the eyes, something sizzling in josh's brain, as if he was electrocuting him with no actual physical contact included. he just stared at him and hesitantly grabbed josh's hand that rested on tyler's knee. slowly, way too slowly, he kept dragging it up his thigh, his breathing deep and quickened as josh's cheeks started tinting rosy red. 

that's when josh started palming tyler through his pants, as he whined slightly in fascinating thrill. dun's heart was racing like crazy, he could feel it on his magenta flushed face. tyler's pained, nervous expression went away, being exchanged with something brand new, something way better, way more precious and dazzling. that's what made josh proud, happy. he could make tyler forget, at least for a moment. that made him feel important, special, needed. and the way tyler's lewd, hooded expression shamelessly flashed in front of josh's own two eyes, it was something magical and painfully arousing. 

that's how josh made tyler's bad days go away, that's how he'd erase his frown and make him smile again. tyler would offer this painkiller when josh felt awful as well. it was the simplest gestures, just a handjob, a couple attempts later maybe a quick blowjob - but only sometimes, when they felt like it was necessary.

but that day, tyler's bad side left him helpless, crying and trembling in the dark. so, josh decided that they should go all the way. tyler was sulking throughout the entire day, and when josh heard him sob at three in the morning, he immediately messaged him to come. it broke his heart, seeing tyler cry in the doorframe of the tourbus room. tyler never cried, not as much as that day, as those were violent waterfalls.

"it feels good." whispered tyler into josh's neck as he worked his fingers inside, stretching him in tact. josh could feel the hammering in his chest, it could break his ribs in tiny pieces at any moment. he hoped tyler wouldn't hear that, he really did. 

tyler felt so calm, so serene. as if everything was fine and peaceful and not just an endless falsity overlapped with hate. it was just josh, his scent, his warm fingers and the way their skin would grind against each other occasionally, sending electric sparks tingling all over his spine. josh's warm, smooth skin, filling the air, filling tyler's heart to the brim until he felt like throwing up, but the good kind of throwing up. he couldn't even come up with the way it made him feel. ethereal, ecstatic, enraptured.

"make it rough. i want to feel pain." tyler said, breathing shallow against josh's collarbone. dun's eyes widened, as he didn't know what to do. should he agree? but he didn't want to hurt tyler.

but then, three fingers deep in tyler's entrance, brushing against his prostate, while tyler bites josh's neck to mute his loud moan, the man feels a spark leaving his heart, as if lighting it on fire. he pushes tyler onto the bed, searching the room for something, anything.

tyler's throbbing erection rested on his stomach, as joseph breathed lowly, waiting for any move from josh signaling that they can finish what they started.

josh noticed the yellow tape laying on the floor, from when tyler last used it for the concert. he quickly picked it up, tying tyler's obedient hands to the bed frame tightly. tyler twitched on the gesture, clearly enjoying it as much as josh did.

he looked so lewd and shameless, it made josh oddly euphoric and dazed at once. and yet he felt tyler's presence very well, swallowing every inch of his body with his fomented stare.

"i want to make you feel so good that you're in pain." josh said, kissing on tyler's temple. the head with thoughts tormenting his sleep, josh was never this thankful for something so problematic. 

"josh i--" tyler begun, but cut it mid-sentence. josh raised his eyebrow, hovering over his friend, worried expression painted all over his face. 

"what is it?" josh asked softly, leaving a tiny humid kiss on his jawline. 

"nothing. keep going." he shaked his head, the yellow tape tightening around his wrists even more, leaving him sore and satisfied. 

josh just looked at him, stroking his cheek and smiling fondly. he was only there to make tyler feel better, and the way it stung started to crumble his nerves. he is no more just a normal friend, but he's nowhere near the place he wanted to be either. he wanted to hold his hand, cuddle and call him sweet names. but all they ever did was give each other a cheer-up blowjob and then they'd go their own ways. josh hated that. he loved it, but hated at the same time. 

after he made sure that tyler was okay with this, he put on protection and made sure to entirely coat himself in lube before putting himself inside of tyler. joseph grunted in pain, as josh kept slowly getting deeper. tyler's eyes were squeezed shut and teeth biting hardly into the flesh of his lip. that's when josh decided to free ty's lip from the pressure by placing there his own kiss. 

the intense makeout session lasted ages, but felt like mere crumbs of seconds. their hearts and breaths were racing, lips glistening and hips connected, as josh was in entirety inside of tyler, feeling his warmth, his presence. but as josh felt joseph's expression starting to change into the same empty and lost one, he desperately needed to distract him - wondering at the back of his head just how bad the thoughts must've been, to come back and ruin even that moment. 

"your hands are all tied up, tyler. that means i could do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. do you trust me like that?" josh smirked, swallowing tyler with his dark brown eyes. tyler immediately twitched and whimpered, chewing on his lip in impatience. 

"i could be gentle, or i could rip your insides apart. and yet you let me do that to you, isn't that reckless?" josh continued, slowly starting to move his hips in and out, as tyler gulped loudly, his dick definitely appreciating josh's soothing voice surrounding the heated, scorching hot room. 

"you wouldn't do that. you're josh." tyler mumbled under his nose, as the pained groans turned into soft whimpers and desperate breathing. 

that's when josh pounded much harder into tyler, making joseph see stars and breathe in almost as violently. tyler's expression looked pained, but he was still leaking all over himself. josh let out a short laugh under his nose. 

"men are different in bed than on a daily basis, you should know that." he whispered into tyler's ear, earning a soft moan from his friend. 

his friend. 

josh shook off the bad, disgusting feeling that drenched his body like burning acid. he focused on tyler's lips, eyes, moans, breathing, heartbeat, pleasure. it made him feel calm, in control. 

josh already realized that tyler liked it rough, that's why after several minutes he was jamming into him, making the bed creak and grind against the wall, scratching on the wooden material that no one cared about, not at that moment. tyler groaned and moaned and gasped and whimpered so loudly, josh was scared that someone might wake up. his body jumping up and down with the movement of josh's hips, his wrists and arm muscles hurting all over. 

"t-take that... off." tyler mumbled, pulling at the yellow tape between the breathless whimpers and shaky voice cracks. 

josh reached out to his hands, struggling with the material, but soon finally letting go of his wrists as they fell down. they were all red and scuffed, but tyler didn't care. he just wanted more and more of that josh scent and that feeling at the bottom of his stomach that swallowed all of his negative feelings of the day. 

he started scratching on josh's back, his nails weren't long, but his fingers kept digging and surely leaving bruises. they were a mess, heated and sweaty and foggy and breathless. 

the mist of the room, the steam and heat and buzz in their heads, the tickling in their stomach and pressure on their insides. josh's heartbeat melted onto tyler's hooded, aroused expression and tyler's brain got foggy at the sight of josh's muscles clenching with his every move, or the sweat staining his face. it felt like a painting placed on his eyelids, the prettiest one that could dig out his deepest, hidden feelings and spread them in front of his very eyes to see. 

as the pressure on their stomachs got breathtaking, gripping at their throats, catching every thrust, josh asked the same question as always, but this time it felt different. it made tyler feel stressful, anxious and small. his relaxed, trembling in ecstasy mind that josh would take advantage of didn't seem to be willing to squeeze out any information. 

"tyler, why were you sad today?" 

tyler's clouded eyes filled with water, as he turned his face in different direction, just so he didn't have to look at josh. his best friend's movements slowed down, and tyler knew that he won't let go this time. lately, he never did. 

"tell me, tyler. you know i'm doing my best to help you." tyler sobbed as josh breathed out the sentence. he felt so weak, like a constant burden. 

tyler couldn't forgive himself for dragging his best friend into his nonsense. he made josh have sex with him, countless of times thoughout this month - even when he didn't feel that bad, but craved his touch. tyler felt disgusting, dirty, evil. he selfishly took advantage of josh's kindness. he selfishly enjoyed every touch and every kiss and he selfishly never wanted to get better, never wanted it to stop. 

"tyler..." josh looked truly worried, stroking his friend's cheek and letting tyler look at him. "tell me. please. i won't rest until i know." 

tyler shook his head, josh's dissapointed expression flashing through his head like a lighting before a heavy downpour. 

joshua couldn't stand it, it made him angry. tyler used to hide everything from him, every insecurity and every breakdown and every intrusive thought. then, his mouth would leak with words and cries and sorrows and he would clutch onto josh like his life depended on it. unfortunately, that made josh impatient and greedy. and when josh gets irritated, wanting something this badly, he could kill to get there. 

"you're not leaving this bed until you tell me, then." josh murmured, and tyler gulped loudly at the ominous tone. 

"w-what do you... mean?" he whispers, his voice soaked in tears and heat and pain, but pleasure and arousal at the same time. 

josh set a soft kiss on his drenched forehead, breathing shallow right next to tyler's ear. tyler shuddered at the sensation grazing his skin. then shudders turned into gasps and moans and whines, soft hands on josh's back turned into sharp claws digging into his skin, stoic and weeping expression turned into the most sinful one, even god closed his eyes. 

josh kept thrusting, groaning, his skin brushing against tyler's rhythmically and out of breath. tyler could feel static in his stomach, white noise filling his lungs and brain and eyesight. tyler could feel a wave swelling inside of him, pleading to hit the shore and cover his heated body in pleasure. 

but then it stopped. 

tyler breathed out a shallow 'fuck' under his nose, his hands attempting to wrap around his intimates, but josh instantly grabbed and jerked them away. 

"are you willing to tell me now? or do you want to wait some more?" josh knew it wasn't right. josh knew that he shouldn't violently try to make tyler trust him, hell, it could only make it worse. his drenched in sex and tyler's tears brain seemed restless, flickering with its broken light on and off and on and off. 

"josh, please." tyler whined, trying to catch his breath, swallowing the scent of josh's perfume mixed with sweat. 

"tyler, please." josh repeated, looking straight into his best friend's eyes. tyler seemed broken, ruined. josh's heart rushed. he made him look that way. 

"but you'll hate me if i tell you." he said, all shaky voice and pacing eyes once again. 

"i can't hate you, tyler. i love you." josh reassured him. joseph flinched at the last sentence, trying to wipe it off of his mind along with the pooling up tears. 

"j-just let me..." tyler grunted, breathing heavily under josh's warm skin. he felt like his brain was wilting, while his dick was pulsing and mind kept screaming. tyler felt desperate. "i'll tell you! o-once i..."

"alright." josh nodded in agreement, as the silent non-physical contact has been signed. "i trust you. you will tell me." josh claimed, seeing tyler nodding violently and whimpering in pain. dun couldn't help but smirk at the sight. 

and the heat wave crushed against tyler's abdomen once again, as josh's thrusts began to grow violent and quick. the sounds were so sinful and the sight even worse than that. it felt cursed, in a helplessly good way. like chains made out of cotton, or poison that tasted of caramel. 

josh's stare would pierce through tyler's eyes, shining and mesmerizing, more intense than ever before. his muscles and smile and scent made tyler's breathing halt in his chest, as his lungs bloomed anew. that's when something moved. 

that's when tyler moved, his neck striking upwards and arms wrapping around josh's nape, bringing him even closer than before. he violently but passionately put his lips on josh's, his friend's movement freezing completely. 

shit, tyler thought. but before he could even think of any sentence he could shamefully apologize with, josh kissed him back. it felt sacred, close, like something forbidden that fell into their hands. soft like clouds, warm like cherry pie. tyler smiled through the kiss, his chest rising in hope and positive scenarios and he both loved and hated that. 

their faces looked stupid, that's all they both could say. but it felt magical, giving josh more energy to move and tyler more mesmerizing feelings to drown in. they'd make out endlessly while thrusting and sweating and panting and sharing the same breath countless of times. tyler forgot about his troubled mind yet again, but this time he felt like it could never have the courage to come back as well. the dark clouds were exchanged for loud groans and a creaky bed and josh's bittersweet bodywash. 

that's when tyler's mind stopped completely, getting preoccupied with the warmest feeling at the bottom of his stomach. he moaned in bliss, feeling josh all over himself. josh's lips on his face, josh's hands on his hips, josh's scent in his nose. joshjoshjosh. 

it only took a couple of thrusts for josh to finish as well, with the pure sound of tyler's name on his lips. he looked angelic, ethereal. like tyler's own personal star stolen from the sky. 

the room felt deafeningly silent after that, as josh cleaned up the mess and laid down next to tyler in the far too warm bed. he felt so close yet so far away, as when tyler heard his name all he could think of was 'not mine' floating around in capital letters. 

"do you mind telling me now?" josh spoke, stroking tyler's cheek fondly. tyler could melt into that bed, right then and there. "why were you sad?"

"because i love you." tyler said, voice filled with emotion like fear and anger but also hope and trust. josh hid his face in the pillow, tyler's eyebrow raising in concern. 

"that's so dumb." he said, his voice muffled and hoarse. tyler's heart dropped to the floor, crushed under the wheels of this goddamned tour bus. 

tyler's head flooded with thoughts once again. he doesn't like him back. he wants to stay friends. they were only fuckfriends and nothing else. the band is over. his dreams are being crushed. but then josh giggled and turned his overwhelmed, excited glare to tyler's glazed over, empty and scared eyes, and tyler was more than confused. 

"love you, too. don't cry over that." he said, kissing tyler's dry, cold lips fondly. tyler's eyelids fluttered in both thankfulness and shame. 

god, he was so scared. but now, there will be no depression handjob, no feel better blowjob. just i care about you kisses, get well hugs and i love you sex.

and they both cherish that more than any tour memory ever.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so some sentences might be fucking weird?? also i didn't bother to check for errors so would really appreciate if someone could point them out if there are any sksjsjs


End file.
